Constitution of the Allied States
CLICK HERE FOR THE FULL TEXT OF THE CONSTITUTION The Constitution of the Allied States of America is the supreme, and highest form of law of the Allied States. It is the foundation and source of the legal authority underlying the existence of the Allied States of America and the federal government of the Allied States. It provides the framework for the organization of the Allied States government and for the relationship of the federal government to the states, to citizens, and to all people within the Allied States. The Allied States Constitution is similar to that of the United States. The Constitution was copied directly from that of the United States to act as a template until one could be drafted, in 2007. Since then, the Constitution was edited slightly in 2009 by Congress, and in 2011, a constitutional convention was held to finalize a permanent version of the Constitution. Overview and history Unlike the former United States Constitution, the new Constitution allows the government, mostly the executive, to act on their own discretion. A president does not need to have been born within the Allied States and only requires citizenship, the President may appoint justices to the Supreme Court without Senate confirmation and in practice basically dictates the entire military. The Senate is free to contest any of these decisions, but it is not required. The Constitution can easily be amended by a majority of Senate decision as per Article 5, Section 1. Constitutional conventions may be arranged by the Presiding Senator with support of both the ruling and opposition leadership. At such conventions, any invited delegates may propose an amendment (be it a repeal of another section as well) to the Constitution. Special, or temporary committees are formed to review the list of invited delegates and in turn approve or deny them. As with the case of the First Constitutional Convention in 2011, the committee was called the "Senate Constitutional Review Committee." The current and previous versions of the Allied States Constitution are kept at the National Archives, in the New Bay City FAC along with other governmental documents. Printed book versions of the Constitutional are available to be bought at book stores and in given to all eighth-grade pupils to study for political science. Content *'Preamble' *'Article 1' - Presidency *'Article 2' - Senate *'Article 3' - Courts *'Article 4' - State powers *'Article 5' - Amendments *'Article 6' - Federal powers *'Article 7' - Constitution *'Article 8' - Bill of Rights Tenth Right controversy The Tenth Right of the Allied States Bill of Rights, as seen above, is extremely vague about which rights it covers. Democratic-Liberals in Senate are responsible for amending this right to the BoR during the First Constitutional Convention, and have stated that it remains up to the courts which rights are covered for the time being. Many have also stated that legislation detailing what the Tenth Right covers will be proposed in Senate. Others have speculated and some lobbying groups insist that the Tenth Right includes the provisions of the UN Universal Declaration of Human Rights. See Also *Government of the Allied States *Separation Day *Law and Justice in the Allied States Category:Allied States of America